


Things Go Wonderfully Right (Or Horribly Wrong)

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley Bashing, Complete, Don't Post To Another Website, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Shot, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: I just want Team Free Will to be happy. So this is me, making them be happy, if only just for a little while. Screw you, Chuck Shurley!





	Things Go Wonderfully Right (Or Horribly Wrong)

"Okay, I've had just about enough of this bullshit!" Dean snaps. He, Sam, Cas, Belphegor and Rowena went back to the bunker after saying goodbye (again) to Kevin. Dean smacked the top of the table he was sitting at, and it made the others flinch. 

Dean winced, running a hand over his face and on top of his head. "Sorry. But, seriously. Dude, this is such crap! I mean, forget that it's the end of the world thanks to Chuck-slash-God, forget our troubles for a bit and let's just be selfish for at least just a minute. I mean, we deserve a small bit of happiness in this crap." 

"I agree," Belphegor said. He clapped his hands together loudly one time and rubbed them together excitedly. "So! I'm gonna go take a look 'round this joint." He jabbed a thumb behind him and raised a questioning brow. "If that's okay...?" 

Team Free Will shared a look then turned back to the demonic body-snatcher with a shrug. 

"Alright!" he cheered. He gave them a lazy salute and walked off to explore the rest of the bunker.

Rowena raised a brow at Sam and gave him a slow smile. "You know, Samuel, I think the demon has the right idea. Perhaps you and I can go do some exporing of our own together, hmm?" 

Dean wrinkled his nose as Sam blushed and smiled at Rowena boyishly shy. "Gross." 

"Oh," Sam scoffed. "Like you can talk." He gave both his brother and their angel friend pointed looks. They both tried to deny it, but no words would come. They could only gape and blush. 

"Exactly," Sam replied smugly. "See you guys later. Oh, but when Ro and I do come back, I hope it's not to you guys kissing. I mean, I'm happy for you guys. Been hoping you'd get your heads outta your asses for years and finally just confess already, but I don't wanna see you kissing, no matter how much I've been rooting for you two to get together." 

He quickly walked off, the sounds of his brother's and Cas' protests rolling and bouncing off his back. Awkward silence followed, before Castiel spoke up.

"We don't have to do this, Dean," Cas said. And it was killing Dean, the way Cas looked right now. Like he was trying to be brave enough to give Dean an out, no matter how much it was hurting him to do so. 

"No," Dean refused. No more denying themselves and each other. No more self-sacrifice. "No. 'Cause, Sammy's right. And this, our feelings, might be 'cause of Chuck but I don't care. 'Cause, we've all lost too much too many times thanks to that bastard, but right now, he's not manipulating or writing us. This is all us, Cas. Right here, right now is all on us. And, you were right when you said, 'We are.'" 

He softened at the surprised and hopeful look on Cas' face. He smiled and cupped the angel's face in his hands, bringing them closer. "We are," he whispered. They were close enough now, almost sharing the same breath. Dean's eyes flicked back and forth to Cas' eyes and mouth. Cas' breath hitched. "We are." 

And finally, finally they shared their first kiss. 

* * *

"Well, I must say, Samuel; that was quite the inspiring speech you gave Dean and Castiel just now," Rowena complimented him with a teasing smile. They'd ended up in his room, just sitting together on his bed. 

"Hah, yeah," Sam chuckled. "Hopefully, it was enough to get their heads outta their asses and just freakin', I dunno, kiss or somethin'." 

"Och, yes. I have a feeling there will be no more denials after today." 

"So," Sam drawled, hoping he was hiding his jealousy well. "You and Ketch, huh?" 

"Och," Rowena scoffed. "Don't tell me you're jealous of him, Samuel." She waved away the protests he was about to speak. 

"Ketch and I were a 'thing' a long time ago, Samuel," she said. "I'm just a natural-born flirt, is all. But - " She raised a brow at him and gave him a serious look. " - I can assure you that Ketch and I will not be picking up where he and I left off. There's a new man in my life after all, I told him. And I'm quite serious about my feelings for him." 

"Ah, I feel sorry for you about whichever poor shmuck you gave your heart to," Sam joked. They shared a laugh, letting it slowly die out as they got physically closer to each other. 

Their bodies moved foward, almost on their own, as their mouths moved closer together. They kissed. Softly, slowly and sweetly they shared their first kiss together. 

Chuck - God- may have been pulling the strings up until now, but whatever happened after would indeed be of their own accord. They'd make sure that no one chose their fate but them from now on. 


End file.
